


Não é ele o monstro

by DarkD



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, POV Neil Josten, Protective Neil Josten, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkD/pseuds/DarkD
Summary: Num dia em que Neil "acorda" com o humor particularmente ruim, ouvir qualquer um sendo cruel com Andrew torna-se insuportável a ponto de ele se ver a beira de uma explosão.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Não é ele o monstro

Seu humor estava particularmente ruim, o que por si só não era uma grande novidade.

Mas naquele dia em particular, Neil mal havia se levantado e já se sentia como uma bomba prestes a explodir. E foda-se, ele estava _ansioso_ para explodir.

Não era um bom dia. Não era um dos piores, mas isso não o tornava bom.

Não era para ele e não para Andrew também, e o fato de sua equipe — sua _família_ — não conseguir enxergar isso o deixava irritado. Mais que irritado. O treino da manhã havia sido um desastre completo e absoluto, com todos jogando a responsabilidade por gols perdidos unicamente nas costas de _Andrew_ e o chamando de monstro quando ele disse a verdade, que era “não sou eu quem impede que a bola chegue até o gol. Eu impeço que elas entrem. Façam seu trabalho e eu faço o meu.”

Então sim, era provável que hoje seu recém adquirido bom humor queimasse como uma fogueira alimentada por gasolina e Neil não faria questão de se sentir culpado a respeito caso abrisse a boca para alguém.

No entanto, mesmo que seu temperamento queimasse com a chama de uma estrela recém nascida, Andrew havia o arrastado para o telhado, o sentado com uma manta a sua volta, dois cigarros acesos e xícaras de chocolate quente e chá a postos.

— Acalme-se, seu rosto está tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo. — A voz de Andrew o arrastou para fora de seus pensamentos a respeito da futura e inevitável combustão espontânea que o incendiaria se as outras raposas não aprendessem a manter a boca fechada. — Não preciso que você trave batalhas inúteis por mim.

— Talvez eu precise travar as batalhas mesmo assim. — Resmungou sem calor na voz. — Não acho que seja justo que eles vejam só o que querem a seu respeito. Ou que joguem responsabilidades que não são suas para você e simplesmente esperem que você as _aceite_.

— Veja se eu me importo, Josten. — Disse sem emoção. O rosto tão vazio quando sempre, mas Neil conseguia identificar o pequeno brilho de irritação em seus olhos. — Não é como se eles fossem parar, por que me importar então?

— Mas isso te incomoda. — Neil reprimiu o desejo de rosnar. Ele estava a cada segundo mais furioso, estava furioso a ponto de quase desejar que Jack abrisse sua boca grande e desagradável apenas para que ele pudesse entrar em uma briga justificada. — E me incomoda que te incomodem.

Andrew o estudou por alguns segundos. Os olhos castanhos claros, quase cor de âmbar contra a luz movendo peça por peça de Neil, lendo as entrelinhas, vendo-o como se ele estivesse completamente nu. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, revirou os olhos e suspirou antes de falar novamente.

— Se você quer tanto lutar com alguém, por que não volta a ir treinar com Renee e eu?

Neil estreitou os olhos para ele.

— Porque você me tratava como um bebê e se recusava a me dar um soco quando tinha claramente a chance. E Renee é um anjo e nunca tocaria em mim.

— Estávamos apenas indo devagar porque você é iniciante.

— Durante três meses?

Andrew fez uma careta divertida que Neil podia traduzir claramente com um “não é culpa minha você ser patético” ― o que não era verdade em absoluto, porque Neil brigou com pessoas durante oito anos de sua vida. Sua mãe o ensinou a bater onde doía, torcer onde quebrava, a realmente jogar sujo e matar quando ele tivesse a oportunidade. Os dois simplesmente não queriam bater nele e nem disfarçavam.

Neil bufou e se recostou mais contra a parede de concreto e se enrolou mais na manta, estava frio a ponto de ele ser capaz de ver sua respiração condensada no ar e o sol era brando o suficiente para não o aquecer de maneira eficiente. Andrew se aproximou lentamente dele, ainda coberto por sua própria manta, os olhos meio sonolentos. Foi uma noite complicada, Neil teve um pesadelo, o que significava que _Andrew_ não havia dormido. Nenhum dos dois havia conseguido, então eles ficaram na sala bebendo café. Andrew lia um livro enquanto Neil assistia uma animação revoltante de robôs leões guerreiros espaciais.

— Posso me deitar no seu colo? — Perguntou e, fácil assim, toda a raiva mal reprimida e fúria cintilante desapareceram em um piscar de olhos. Seu peito ficou quente e seu rosto derreteu em um sorriso. Andrew revirou os olhos. — Diga sim ou não, viciado.

— Claro que sim, Drew. — Andrew resmungou algo sobre um apelido estúpido, mas se aproximou e se aconchegou em seu colo da mesma maneira. A bochecha contra a coxa de Neil, o cabelo um pouco mais longo que de costume espalhado pelo rosto. — Posso tocar seu cabelo? — Andrew assentiu com os olhos já fechados, a expressão tranquila. O sorriso de Neil se alargou. — Obrigado.

— O que quer que seja, apenas deixe-me descansar.

Neil mergulhou os dedos nas mechas douradas que pareciam acesas com os raios de sol batendo nos dois.

Isso era bom, era uma boa maneira de passar o estresse. De deixar ir o cansaço.

Neil estremeceu e respirou fundo, tentando guardar a sensação para mais tarde e esperando que ninguém na equipe tentasse incomodar Andrew novamente. Ao menos por hoje.

*

É claro que, com sua sorte, Neil já estava fervendo novamente antes mesmo de o treino estar _perto_ de acontecer.

Era seu horário vago entre as aulas da tarde e ele normalmente as gastava com Andrew. Os dois estavam aprendendo russo e cerca de três vezes por semana treinavam juntos a conversação ― era algo... legal. Funcionava. Andrew era incrivelmente receptivo e comunicativo quando eles praticavam e Neil adorava ouvir sua voz.

Mas o diabo era supostamente cruel e por mais que Neil não _acreditasse_ que existe um diabo, ou coisa do tipo ― Sheena havia com toda a certeza sido enviada por ele. Jack e ela tinham essa competição estúpida para ver quem o irritava a ponto de estourar primeiro.

Neil já havia gritado com ambos antes, já os havia bancado, já os havia expulso da quadra.

Mas ele nunca, _nunca_ esteve tão perto de quebrar o nariz de um deles antes. Se Jack estivesse com Sheena no momento, ele com toda a certeza teria perdido o controle. Jack parecia um especialista em atingi-lo onde doía.

E hoje, era atingir Andrew que o estava deixando na beira da borda. Uma palavra a mais e ele pularia direto na garganta de alguém.

A frase ainda estava ecoando em sua mente e foda-se, nem era a pior coisa que ele já havia ouvido a respeito de Andrew.

“Indo foder seu monstro de estimação, Wesninski?”

Neil nem mesmo havia registrado o nome que havia sido chamado. Normalmente o som do nome o teria congelado, havia rastejado sob sua pele e o enviado direto para uma espiral de pânico. Desta vez, o ódio subiu como fúria branca e potente. “ _indo foder seu monstro de estimação?_ ”

Sheena não sabia a sorte que tinha por Neil ter recusado as facas de Andrew tão veementemente, ou ela veria o que ele poderia fazer como Wesninski.

― Você está fora de novo. ― Andrew estalou os dedos à frente de seu rosto, o forçando a sair de sua cabeça. Seus olhos estavam semicerrados com uma pergunta não feita. “ _Por quê?”_ Neil deu de ombros e disse a verdade, ele não mentia para Andrew.

― Me encontrei com Sheena quando estava vindo. Ela me irritou. ― Neil tombou a cabeça e ponderou sobre aquele último pensamento. Facas ainda o aterrorizavam na maior parte das vezes, mas ele desejava _tanto_ ter uma em mãos mesmo que para ameaçar aqueles imbecis de bocas nojentas. Ele assentiu para si mesmo. ― Eu quero uma de suas facas.

Andrew ergueu uma sobrancelha e os cantos de sua boca se curvaram levemente para cima.

― Não vou ajudar a esconder nenhum corpo.

― Não sobraria nada para encontrarem. ― Ele encolheu os ombros. Andrew o encarou, o estudou, provavelmente tentando descobrir se aquilo era verdade. Bem, _era_ verdade. Ele mantinha as aulas de sua mãe bem guardadas em sua memória.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Andrew enfiou os dedos em uma de suas braçadeiras e tirou de lá uma lâmina de cabo marrom de madeira polida e a entregou a ele. Este era um canivete, provavelmente.

― Você provavelmente vai precisar de aulas para usá-las, certo?

Neil sorriu enquanto sentia o peso da faca em sua mão, ele a equilibrou em um dedo ― medindo o equilíbrio e então a abriu e fechou enquanto girava entre os dedos com precisão cirúrgica. Mary havia adquirido o hábito por lâminas tanto quanto Nathan. Ela o ensinou a lutar com o que tinha em mãos, não importava o quê.

― Acho que não.

A sobrancelha esquerda de Andrew se ergueu. A direita era erguida quando Andrew zombava ou questionava. A esquerda era quando ele estava impressionado.

Neil reprimiu um sorriso maior e presunçoso.

― Achei que não sabia lidar com facas.

― Disse que não gostava delas. ― Desta vez a sobrancelha que se ergueu foi a direita. Zombaria, provavelmente.

― Boca maldita. ― Neil não pôde esconder o sorriso largo desta vez.

― Você gosta.

― Eu tolero.

― Claro, como deve ser _difícil_ tolerar a boca que você beija todos os dias.

― É minha boa ação diária. ― Neil ergueu a cabeça e gargalhou. Seus olhos se encheram e o mau humor por culpa de Sheena desapareceu como mágica. Era o efeito Andrew sobre ele. Ele parou de rir e encarou seu “não namorado” o encarando de volta com os olhos brilhando. Neil tombou a cabeça para o lado incentivando a pergunta que ele sabia que Andrew queria fazer. ― O que você sabe fazer com isso? ― Apontou para a faca com a cabeça.

Neil esperou sentir o estômago se revirar, esperou o desejo de largar a faca e limpar as mãos.

Isso nunca aconteceu.

― Algumas coisas. ― Os lábios dele se curvaram em um de seus sorrisos raros que faziam o peito de Neil se aquecer como se o sol tivesse pousado entre as costelas.

― Mostre.

Erguendo as sobrancelhas, ele mediu novamente o peso da lâmina. A desembainhou, olhou para a parede e a atirou sem realmente mirar muito.

Ela se cravou na madeira com um baque oco e ficou lá. Não se mexeu.

Neil olhou para Andrew novamente e desejou ter pego as facas antes, pois ouviu um bufar baixinho muito parecido com uma risada.

Andrew sorria com os dentes todos a mostra, ele parecia brilhar.

― Você vai me ensinar?

Ele bufou uma risada muito parecida com a do outro.

― Sim.

*

Ele respirou duas, três vezes antes de entrar na quadra. Andrew estava ao seu lado, de olho nele caso de repente ficasse difícil o suficiente para merecer uma intervenção. Era quase um acordo não falado entre eles. Se ficasse realmente difícil eles interviriam e caso um deles não gostasse do que o outro tenha feito ou falado, eles conversariam sobre isso e resolveriam.

Essa era a razão pela qual Andrew não havia feito nada sobre Neil zangado com as outras pessoas o chamando de monstro. Não era para Andrew, era para _Neil._ E foda-se, ele estava tão agradecido.

― Se eu tentar matar alguma das minhas raposas, me impeça?

― Jack, Sheena e os outros novatos estão inclusos?

― _Minhas_ raposas, Drew.

Andrew revirou os olhos.

― Que seja, vamos.

E quando eles entraram na quadra, Neil já tinha quase certeza que iria estourar. Então foi surpreendente que... não.

Suas raposas não estavam agindo como de manhã e até Kevin parecia não estar tentado a mandar suas críticas não construtivas e definitivamente não solicitadas.

Eles estavam estranhamente colaborativos com Andrew também.

Neil não era idiota. Talvez um pouco para assuntos específicos, mas ele sabia que tinha a interferência de Andrew ali e ele nem mesmo podia _imaginar_ a conversa. Como Andrew havia feito todos concordarem em dar uma pausa de sua guerra diária.

Era bom. Ver Matt e Nicky sincronizados, Aaron protegendo o gol ― protegendo _Andrew_ ― Dan e Allison realmente se comunicando com os primos ao invés de jogarem forçadamente juntos.

E o melhor de tudo, Kevin parecia estar gostando de como as coisas estavam saindo. Ele estava distribuído apertos nos ombros, encorajamentos e acenos positivos. Neil estava cogitando ter entrado em uma realidade alternativa onde todas as pessoas que ele adorava haviam entrado em um consenso sobre se darem bem.

E, bem, ele não manteve isso para si mesmo.

― O que você fez? ― Perguntou quando o treinador anunciou um intervalo de vinte minutos. Andrew ergueu uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços.

― Disse que eu não dava a mínima para como eles lidavam comigo, mas que o comportamento deles estava começando a afetar você e te deixando irritado. ― Encolheu de ombros. ― Eu não disse que eles precisavam ser meus melhores amigos e nem nada, mas que ao menos por hoje era melhor manter as garras retraídas.

Neil o encarou por um segundo desejando poder ter a gravação e exata transcrição escrita de cada uma das palavras ditas por ele.

― Como ― Ele pigarreou. ― Como eles reagiram?

― Ninguém disse nada na hora. ― Andrew olhou para os outros. ― Mas aparentemente a ideia de você bravo com eles é mais insuportável que ter que me tratar bem.

Neil riu, seu peito quente novamente. Andrew apenas revirou os olhos e entregou a ele uma nova garrafa de água.

Eles ficaram juntos conversando até o intervalo acabar e o treinador mandar cada um de volta para suas posições. Andrew apertou seu ombro por meio segundo antes de caminhar para o gol. Neil o encarou um pouco, sorriu e seguiu Kevin para a meia quadra.

Ele, Jack e Kevin se posicionaram contra os revendedores ― Neil entre os dois. Ele estava no meio exato da pata de raposa que pintava o chão com os olhos fixos na bola prestes, a partida prestes a começar novamente quando ouviu ao seu lado:

― Desde quando você compartilha seu monstro, Nathaniel?

A raquete caiu de sua mão no instante em que o apito de Wymack soou e Jack fechou sua boca. Kevin, próximo o suficiente para ouvir gesticulou para que o treinador parasse e correu para apertar seu ombro. Ele sussurrou algo ― mas Neil sinceramente não conseguia ouvir _nada_ além da frase sendo repetida em seus ouvidos uma e outra e outra e mais uma vez.

― O que você disse?

Cada um dos fios de cabelo de seu corpo estava em pé e Neil não se lembrava com clareza de quando havia sido a última vez em sua vida que ele sentiu tanto ódio e conseguiu manter a voz tão fria. Ele odiava esse tom, era a voz do açougueiro usava com Nathaniel quando ele estava insatisfeito. Normalmente vinha acompanhada por cicatrizes.

Entretanto, Jack não vacilou. Na verdade, ele sorriu quando percebeu que havia conseguido machucar.

― Eu disse, desde quando você compartilha seu monstro, Nathaniel? ― Seu sorriso se alargou. ― Ele fodeu com toda a equipe, não é? Por isso todos estão tão bonzinhos com ele. ― Neil estava congelado no lugar. Uma barragem havia quebrado em sua mente. ― Como você o convenceu a– 

A frase de Jack se tornou um grito no instante em que o punho de Neil se encontrou com seu queixo. O sangue escorreu no mesmo instante, provavelmente da língua mordida.

Bom.

O ódio fervilhava sob a pele de Neil como se um vulcão prestes a explodir. Seu rosto se contorceu no sorriso do pai antes de ele dar um passo na direção de onde Jack se agachou segurando as duas mãos na boca.

Uma mão enluvada segurou seu ombro, o mantendo no lugar ― Kevin o encarava com os olhos arregalados, a surpresa misturada com medo e algo que Neil não podia e nem _queria_ tentar identificar.

― Kevin, eu sugiro que você tire suas mãos de mim. ― Falou com uma suavidade que absolutamente não sentia. Tudo nele implorava para gritar, para quebrar algo. Para rasgar e continuar rasgando e nunca parar. Ele queria machucar, ele queria arrancar a língua de Jack com as mão e fazê-lo a engolir inteira.

― Você não pode machucá-lo, Neil. ― Seu sorriso se abriu mais.

― Tente me impedir, então.

O choque correu por toda a expressão de Kevin. Ele já havia visto aquele sorriso, aqueles olhos, cabelo e voz ― Neil percebeu. No dia em que Nathan desmontou um homem peça por peça durante horas.

Kevin deu um passo para trás e Neil avançou na direção de Jack.

Ele não iria machucá-lo. Não mais do que havia feito.

Eles precisavam do imbecil vivo e parcialmente intacto ― então ignorando os gritos de todas as suas raposas, Neil se ajoelhou ao lado de Jack e o pegou pelas bochechas.

― Jack, ei Jack. ― Chamou, adicionando um pouco de diversão gelada na voz. ― Olhe para mim, sim? ― O rosto dele estava sujo de sangue e saliva misturados. Pingava de seu queixo na quadra. Neil cutucou sua bochecha. ― Você fala merda sobre mim o quanto quiser, ok? Mas eu juro que se você disser uma única palavra sobre Andrew novamente ― Se aproximou de sua orelha e sussurrou apenas para que ele ouvisse. ― Você _vai_ entender porque todos tinham tanto medo do meu pai. Você acha que Andrew é um monstro, garoto bobo? ― Neil sentiu os cantos de sua boca se abrirem com o quanto ele alargou o sorriso. ― _Eu_ sou o monstro aqui, Jack. Sim, eu estou te ameaçando. Você pode ir até a polícia se quiser, as pessoas que sabem que eu sou um monstro tem a polícia no bolso e não se importam com um ou dois corpos nas minhas mãos. Ok? Eu tenho mais sangue nas mãos do que você tem correndo pelas suas veias, imbecil. ― Neil continuou sussurrando. ― Teste. Apenas teste, eu estou implorando para que você faça. Acha que você seria o primeiro que eu mato? Jack, vamos. Você deveria saber melhor que me provocar, não é? ― Com isso ele se afastou e deixou o sorriso morrer, deu três tapinhas no rosto de Jack, que estava pálido como uma folha de papel. ― Estamos conversados? Excelente. ― Neil tirou os olhos no saco de lixo a sua frente e olhou para suas raposas. Todos se pareciam com a aparência chocada de Kevin. Neil substituiu a fachada de seu pai por uma mais confortável para ele, uma copia quase perfeita da máscara em branco de Andrew. Ele se virou para o treinador, que o encarava com olhos arregalados. ― Estou indo embora.

E sem olhar para Andrew com medo do que encontraria em seu rosto, ele caminhou direto para o vestiário.

O caminho passou rápido e Neil estava tão consternado que sequer percebeu quando arrancou seu equipamento e começou a socar seu armário.

Ele se lembrava do sangue no ano passado, do cheiro de metal. Ele estreitou os olhos enquanto socava mais uma vez o armário.

Ele socou outra, e outra e mais uma vez.

Talvez tenha ficado assim por um minuto ou uma hora, ele não sabia. Mas finalmente parou quando uma mão agarrou seu pulso.

O sangue, ele percebeu, desta vez escorria por seus dedos vindo das feridas abertas nas juntas.

Andrew o encarava de maneira imperturbável. Ele já estava sem a armadura de goleiro.

― Vamos.

Neil o seguiu e tudo passou como um borrão. Ele não se lembrava de ter entrado no carro com Andrew, não se lembrava de chegar na torre das raposas, não se lembrava de ser jogado embaixo do chuveiro quente.

Quando voltou a si, Andrew estava a sua frente com um quite de primeiros socorros nas mãos e ambos estavam no telhado. Neil assentiu para o que quer que Andrew quisesse.

Ambos se sentaram, as costas contra o concreto. Andrew pegou antisséptico e aplicou em um algodão e com uma suavidade que era pouco comum para ele, passou o pequeno tufo branco pelos nós abertos de suas mãos. Neil sentia seus olhos queimarem, vontade de chorar.

― Se ele disser algo assim sobre você novamente, eu vou matá-lo. ― Disse. Sua voz tremeu.

― Eu sei. ― Andrew respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do que estava fazendo. Ele pegou uma gaze e esparadrapo e fez alguns curativos em suas mãos.

― Eu estou falando sério.

― Eu sei disso também. ― Seus olhos estavam escuros agora. Diferente de hoje de manhã, eles não tinham raios de sol tão fortes para acender o âmbar. Andrew parecia sério.

― Você o ouviu? ― O outro encolheu os ombros.

― Ele queria que todos ouvissem. ― Sua cabeça tombou para o lado. ― O que você disse para ele? Quando você saiu, ele literalmente se mijou nas calças.

Isso trouxe de volta um pouco de seu bom humor e o fez sorrir. O seu sorriso, ele já havia usado o do pai demais por um dia.

― O desafiei a falar algo sobre você novamente. ― Encolheu os ombros. ― Posso ter mencionado que o mataria também.

Andrew balançou a cabeça, mas parecia satisfeito. Um sorriso pequeno surgiu em seus lábios.

― Quero beijar você.

Neil se encheu de calor como se aproximasse de uma chama, ele se aproximou do outro e roçou seus narizes dando um ínfimo aceno com a cabeça.

Andrew capturou seus lábios como se pudesse tirar todos os medos, ira e confusão de Neil com sua língua e _foda-se_ ele podia. Os lábios macios e quentes contra os seus foram mais que o suficiente para fazê-lo virar uma pilha de carne fraca. As mãos de Andrew se cravaram em seu cabelo e puxaram sem força, arranhou sua nuca e mordeu seu pescoço. Neil só podia gemer e se desmontar sob a boca de Andrew, suas mãos presas firmemente a barra de sua camisa para evitar tocar sem permissão.

Quando Andrew se afastou, com os lábios vermelhos ele olhou para suas mãos.

Ele as pegou e, como fez antes a um tempo atrás para testá-lo, as colocou em seu peito.

Naquela vez Neil podia sentir o corpo de Andrew tremendo com a sensação se suas mãos nele, ele se lembra da sensação de nojo de si mesmo por estar o tocando sem que ele quisesse ― mas desta vez, Andrew parecia estar confiante. Ele parecia querer.

Mas isso não era o suficiente.

― Diga que quer que eu esteja fazendo isso. ― Falou em um sussurro. ― Não faça o mesmo que fez da última vez, Andrew. ― O outro o encarou por um segundo.

― Eu quero que você me toque. ― Os olhos de Neil picaram e ele mordeu o lábio. Andrew colocou suas próprias mãos sobre as dele e as pressionou com força. ― Quero que olhe para mim e sinta meu coração quando eu disser isso.

― O que? ― O olhar de Andrew era intenso. Neil sentia agulhas picando sua pele com eletricidade.

― Neil Abram Josten ― Sua voz era forte, mas ainda tremia. Seus dedos sobre os dele também tremiam. ― Obrigado por me proteger.

As agulhas de eletricidade se tornaram raios de energia, seus olhos se arregalaram e as lágrimas se acumularam.

O coração sob sua mão pulsava forte e confiante. Acelerado pelo momento. Neil sabia que o dele era o mesmo.

Andrew sorria.

As lágrimas caíram.

Neil sorriu de volta.

― Sempre.


End file.
